The proposed program will target adults concerned with mental illness, addictive disorders, or both and provide them with information on the current scientific basis of our understanding of these conditions. This three-year innovative program consists of five initiatives: 1) raising public awareness of the importance of clinical, laboratory, and animal research to address the problems of addiction and mental illness; 2) developing a partnership among a multidisciplinary team of University-based scientists (including psychiatrists, neuroscientists, ethicists, risk communication experts, and survey and evaluation specialists), a nationally acclaimed PBS affiliated public television station, and concerned community groups affiliated with national organizations; 3) developing an educational methodology for preparing a scientific curriculum for adult members of community groups concerned with these conditions; 4) dissemination of the results of this effort, and 5) evaluation of the program's objectives and the partnership to improve adult scientific literacy of mental illness and/or addictive disorders. Each partner in this unusual alliance has a unique stake in confronting the problems of mental illness and of addictive disorders and is resolved to accomplish the project's primary goals of: (1) establishing a close working relationship with the other partners and (2) explaining the scientific basis of our current knowledge of these conditions to a cross section of community volunteers, such as family members, business persons, educators, civic leaders, police officers, fire fighters, and VISTA workers. To meet these goals, the program has established the following objectives: (1) to design and develop a model curriculum using a sound educational methodology that will be both scientifically relevant to the targeted adult population and replicable in other communities nationally; (2) demonstrate how clinical trials and animal research can be used in studying these conditions; (3) prepare electronic and print media products specifically to enhance our understanding of the scientific basis for research on these conditions; and (4) disseminate educational program materials by making media products available locally and nationally to groups concerns about either or both of these conditions. This program will be implemented by the University of Pittsburgh and its Graduate School of Public Health, the Department of Psychiatry of the School of Medicine, the Western Psychiatric Institute and Clinic (part of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center), the School of Education, WQED public television, the Chemical People Institute, and the Alliance for Mentally Ill of Pennsylvania. A full-time program coordinator will be hired to manage the program in consultation with the partners.